DE AHÍ A LOS NIETOS SÓLO HAY UN PASO
by Livia57adC
Summary: Los años han pasado. Los hijos han crecido. Han llegado los nietos… y algunos achaques imprevistos, que darán lugar a situaciones comprometidas. Advertencia: SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**DE AHÍ A LOS NIETOS… SÓLO HAY UN PASO**

**Primera Parte**

_- Te imaginas cuando todos nuestros hijos vengan a vernos en Navidad, con sus parejas, nuestros nietos... –empezó a soñar el moreno en voz alta._

De repente una fuerte palmada en su trasero le devolvió duramente a la realidad.

- ¡Hey! –se quejó.

- Deja de elucubrar, Potter. Todavía falta mucho para eso. –Draco enarcó una ceja con un gesto coqueto– ¿O es que me has visto ya cara de abuelo?

- Por su puesto que no, amor. –se apresuró a asegurar Harry– Tú jamás parecerás un abuelo. Ni si quiera cuando lo seas.

- Mejor no te atrevas ni a insinuarlo, –le advirtió Draco con gesto irónico– si no quieres llegar realmente a cierto grado de intimidad con el señor sofá del salón.

Harry sonrió mientras le echaba una glotona ojeada al delicioso pastel de chocolate adornado con motivos navideños y colocaba platos y cucharillas en el carrito. Después de todo el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Y empezaba a tener la certeza de que en un futuro no muy lejano su adorado rubio tendría que enfrentarse al hecho de tener a Neal Adams por consuegro. Después, de ahí a los nietos sólo habría un paso...

Y el tiempo realmente ha pasado muy rápido, pensó Harry. Tal vez demasiado. La imagen que le devolvía ahora el espejo era la de un hombre de cincuenta y cinco años, con las líneas de expresión de su rostro profundamente marcadas, y su espeso e indomable cabello negro salpicado de alguna cana. Pocas aún. Durante unos segundos más, siguió estudiando detenidamente su rostro. Después sonrió. Porque era el rostro de un tío de cincuenta y cinco años satisfecho y feliz.

Salió del cuarto de baño y no pudo evitar volver a sonreír al ver la ropa pulcramente depositada sobre la cama. Estuvo tentado a cambiar los pantalones grises de mezclilla y el jersey rojo Burdeos por sus vaqueros de toda la vida y cualquiera de las cómodas sudaderas que solía llevar por casa. Pero no lo hizo. A pesar de que continuara molestándole un "poquitín" que Draco siguiera pensando que era incapaz de vestirse como Merlín manda cuando la ocasión lo requería. Pero nada podía estropearle el humor ese día. Y tampoco quería estropear el de su esposo. Se vistió con calma, retrasando el momento de bajar a la planta baja porque sabía que a partir del instante que cruzara la puerta de la habitación, su impaciencia Gryffindor descontaría nerviosamente los minutos a la espera de que llegaran sus pequeñas –y su concepto de "pequeñas" oscilaba desde los diez meses a los veintisiete años. _Por fin, todas ellas_, se dijo.

Bajó las escaleras canturreando, repasando mentalmente los regalos que tenía guardados en el armario para cada uno de sus seres queridos, impaciente por que llegara la hora de dárselos y ver sus caras de sorpresa y alegría. Draco siempre había sido el de los regalos prácticos y él, el de los inesperados. Las controversias por la compra de obsequios –no importaba si la ocasión era Navidad o un cumpleaños– se había incorporado a la dinámica del matrimonio desde aquella primera escoba que Harry le había comprado a Nadia, cuando cumplió tres años. Draco solía decirle con ironía, que parecía que disfrutara más discutiendo con él que comprando los regalos de sus hijos. Y en parte era cierto. A Harry le encantaba llevar a Draco hasta el límite de sus razonamientos, asegurarle que comprendía perfectamente su punto de vista, y acabar comprando lo que a él ya se le había metido entre ceja y ceja desde el principio.

Harry entró en el salón y casi antes de hacerlo, el olor a óleos le llenó la nariz, anticipando la presencia de Maximilien en la estancia. A esa hora, el sol entraba a raudales en el salón a través de la gran cristalera, iluminándolo de forma cálida y acogedora. Habían adornado el gran árbol de Navidad justo el día anterior y sus luces multicolores parpadeaban alegremente, mientras una legión de angelitos revoloteaba de rama en rama, haciendo tintinear las bolas y otros objetos decorativos. Un buen fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, creando una ambiente invernal y navideño. Durante años se habían resistido a conectarla a la red floo. Su casa parisina era su santuario y la única magia que en ella existía era la que poseían sus moradores. Pero cuando sus hijos se hicieron mayores y empezaron a volar del nido, decidieron facilitarles las cosas para que el hecho de no estar conectados a la red mágica no fuera una excusa para dilatar demasiado sus visitas.

Max estaba sentado en su taburete junto al gran ventanal que daba al jardín. Había sido su lugar preferido desde el primer día. El lienzo frente a él, había pasado de los bosquejos del día anterior a definir mucho más las formas y colores que iban conformando el paisaje que estaba pintando. En ese momento, parecía que estaba tratando de captar esa luz de primera hora de la mañana para plasmarla en su obra. Harry podía pasarse horas viéndole esbozar y después pintar; admirando la habilidad de su trazo, la forma de elegir los colores, de mezclarlos; la nitidez de cada detalle. Y lo que más le había sorprendido al principio era que, siendo mago, la mayoría de los cuadros de Max fueran estáticos, como los muggles.

Cuando Aaron y Maximilien se habían conocido hacía tres veranos en París, había sido un rotundo y flagrante flechazo. Max había entrado en La Petite Etoile una noche, acababan de abrir y todavía no había clientes, preguntando sí le permitirían exponer algunos de sus cuadros en el comedor del restaurante. Desde que Draco se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a la escuela de cocina, había dejado los restaurantes en manos de Aaron. Pero no podía evitar aparecer por su querido restaurante parisino de vez en cuando. Así que cuando dos semanas más tarde se había dejado caer por allí, atónito por la sorpresa, no habría podido decir si aquello era un restaurante en el que se podía admirar cuadros mientras se comía, o se había convertido en una galería de arte en la que se podía comer. Ni él ni Harry recordaban haber visto a su hijo menor tan nervioso por uno de sus ligues el día que les había dicho, como quien no quiere la cosa, que había invitado a Max a cenar. Y en cuanto el matrimonio le había conocido, ambos habían coincidido en que definitivamente Maximilien Arnozan no sería un ligue más.

- Buenos días, Max. –saludó Harry.

El joven volvió la cabeza hacia él y sonrió.

- Buenos días, Harry.

Éste observó las hábiles pinceladas de su yerno sobre el lienzo antes de inclinarse para acariciar la prominente barriga que le mantenía a cierta distancia de su nueva obra.

- ¿Cómo está mi nieto esta mañana? –preguntó.

- Revoltoso. –confesó Max– ¡Menuda noche me ha dado!

Harry observó las pequeñas ojeras que adornaban los expresivos ojos castaños del mago. Iba a preguntarle si había desayunado, cuando se dio cuenta de la bandeja sobre una mesa auxiliar, al otro lado de Maximilien, con tostadas, café con leche y un croissant a medio morder.

- ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Hoy será un día largo. –aconsejó.

- Esto me relaja. –respondió el joven pintor– Además, dentro de un rato habrá que ir a poner paz ahí dentro. –señaló la puerta de la cocina con la punta del pincel.

- ¿Intentan desplumar los dos el mismo pavo? –preguntó Harry en tono jocoso.

Max soltó una risita suave y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que los bucles castaños que dulcificaban todavía más sus facciones cubrieran ligeramente su rostro.

- Más que nada, que Aaron tampoco ha dormido demasiado esta noche. –reconoció– También Draco parecía algo tenso… Y que me da la impresión de que ahora mismo, en la cocina, hay una ligera diferencia de opiniones.

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Si el siempre prudente y perceptivo Max decía que Draco parecía algo tenso, es que su querido esposo no andaba muy fino.

- Déjamelos a mí. –dijo guiñándole un ojo a su yerno– Mi nieto y tú, aquí, bien relajaditos.

Mucho antes de empujar la puerta de la cocina, las voces de su esposo y su hijo llegaron a Harry con toda nitidez.

- ¡Mira que eres testarudo, papá¿Quieres dejarme a mí, por favor¡Yo lo haré!

- Aaron, cariño, ocúpate de tus cosas ¿quieres? –la voz de Draco sonaba tranquila, pero escondía esa tensión subliminal que sólo alguien que le conociera muy bien podría adivinar.

Y en la de su hijo, como buen Potter, no había subterfugio que lograra ocultar que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y que a duras penas estaba conteniéndose las ganas de estallar.

- Mira papá…

- ¡Buenos días, familia!

La radiante sonrisa de Harry congeló la discusión entre padre e hijo, que le devolvieron el saludo y una sonrisa algo menos brillante que la suya. El recién llegado besó a su esposo y después a su hijo, fingiendo no haber oído nada. Se sirvió un café y puso en un plato tres tostadas, un par de bollos a rebosar de crema y un croissant.

- Harry…

El aludido frunció los labios con una pequeña mueca de contrariedad, consciente de lo que iba a oír a continuación.

- ¿Tienes ojos en el cogote, cariño? –preguntó.

- No me hacen falta para saber lo que estás haciendo. –Draco se volvió entonces y sus ojos grises le enviaron una mirada severa– Te recuerdo que los cereales y la fruta también existen. Nadia fue muy clara la última vez que…

- ¡Vale! –le cortó el moreno, levantando las manos en señal de rendición, antes de que Draco pudiera continuar, dispuesto a no discutir.

¡Malditos medimagos y toda su parentela! Después dejó escapar un gruñido. ¡Él formaba parte de esa parentela! Devolvió uno de los bollos a la bandeja, con cara de resignación. Aaron se acercó a él para darle un cariñoso beso y le quitó el otro. Después se llevó la bandeja y la guardó en la alacena.

- Demasiado azúcar, papá.

Harry se los quedó mirando a ambos, preguntándose en qué momento las tornas se habían vuelto contra él. Algo enfurruñado, se sentó para disfrutar del desayuno que le "dejaban" comer. Y se dijo que lo tendría mal para asaltar después alacena o nevera con esos dos todo el día en la cocina.

- ¿A qué hora llega Mandy? –preguntó en voz alta, procurando que no se dieran cuenta de la insana cantidad de mantequilla que le estaba endilgando a su croissant– ¿A las dos?

- Eso decía su lechuza. –respondió su esposo sin volverse, cortado metódicamente el cordero que tenía delante– Espero que no se retrase demasiado.

El cocinero dio un golpe seco con la hacheta y a Aaron estuvieron a punto de salírsele los ojos de sus cuencas. Miró hacia su otro padre con cara de apremio. Harry frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros en una muda pregunta. En ese momento Draco se volvió hacia ellos para echarle un vistazo al reloj colgado en la pared, detrás de Harry. Y su hijo volvió su atención a la olla de caldo que estaba preparando para sus sobrinas, como si tal cosa.

- Pero no creo que Nadia y las niñas tarden demasiado. –dijo Draco.

Harry le sonrió a su esposo, preguntándose por qué tenía la impresión de que cada vez que Aaron miraba en dirección a su otro padre, parecía al borde de la taquicardia.

- Tengo ganas de verlas. –dijo mientras aprovechaba la mirada de soslayo de su hijo para agitar su mano derecha en dirección a Draco y éste afirmaba en silencio– ¿Crees que Nadia me dejará subir a Carlyn en mi escoba esta vez?

- Si no lo haces tú, lo hará la loca de su tía. –intervino Aaron, refiriéndose a su hermana mediana.

- Pandilla temeraria… –murmuró Draco, negando con la cabeza.

Un nuevo golpe de la hacheta y Aaron se acercó a su padre Harry en dos zancadas, con una firme determinación en su rostro.

- ¡Se la quitas tú o se la quito yo! –dijo entre dientes.

A veces, mirar a su hijo era como mirarse en un espejo del tiempo, pensó Harry. Si el pelo de Aaron hubiera sido más oscuro y hubiera llevado gafas, habría pasado por él mismo unos cuantos años atrás. Ya no quería pensar cuántos.

- Aaron, te queremos mucho, –susurró Harry volviendo la mirada hacia su esposo y apartado al mismo tiempo un poco su plato del alcance de su hijo, por sí acaso– pero que no hayas podido dormir esta noche no significa que tengas que ir quitándoles cosas a tus pobres padres…

- ¡Me refiero a… ! –empezó a decir el joven mago, exasperado.

- Sé a lo que te refieres. –le cortó su padre con calma.

- ¡Y los bollos no te convienen! –se reafirmó Aaron, dando a entender que no sentía el más mínimo remordimiento por habérselo quitado.

- ¡Qué sabrás tú lo que me conviene o no! –espetó Harry entonces, todavía un poco resentido.

Aaron rodó sus verdes ojos con exasperación.

- ¡Cada día estáis más difíciles¡Los dos!

La mirada que le dirigió entonces su padre, hizo reconsiderar a Aaron si no acababa de pasarse un par de pueblos.

- Hijo mío, –Harry adoptó un tono paternalista, mientras le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro– empieza a acostumbrarte a eso de no pegar ojo, porque como el que viene en camino se parezca a ti, o mucho peor, a tu hermana Mandy, acabarás dándote de cabezazos contra las paredes, como un elfo doméstico.

Se levantó y limpió con la mano las migajas de tostada que habían caído sobre sus pantalones.

- Y a estas alturas, ya deberías saber que con tu padre no se puede perder el temple. –le recordó mirando hacia Draco, que ajeno a la conversación seguía a lo suyo– Porque él nunca lo pierde.

O casi nunca.

Aaron volvió a su olla, con la pesada sensación de que ese iba a ser un día muy largo. De reojo, observó como su padre se acercaba a su otro padre y le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos.

- ¿Tienes cinco minutitos para mí? –susurró Harry en tono meloso, dándole un besito en el cuello a Draco.

- Ahora estoy ocupado¿no lo ves?

- Puede terminarlo Aaron. –sugirió con inocencia.

Draco miró a su esposo con el ceño fruncido. Después, volvió a su trabajo.

- Todavía tengo que preparar el pavo para mañana. –dijo– ¿Para qué crees que me he levantado a las siete hoy?

- ¿Para qué crees que tienes un hijo cocinero? –le recordó Harry en tono festivo– ¡Aprovéchate de él!

- Vaya, papá, gracias. –se rió Aaron, consciente de la maniobra de su padre.

Para Harry resultaba ahora más que evidente que Draco estaba utilizando un hechizo para mantener la hacheta pegada a su mano. Y que en alguna de las sacudidas, y a pesar del hechizo, ésta oscilaba más de lo que debería.

- No te entretendré más de cinco minutos, lo prometo. –aseguró.

A pesar de su manifiesta contrariedad, Draco deshizo el hechizo, se quitó el delantal y siguió a Harry fuera de la cocina.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es tan urgente? –preguntó subiendo las escaleras tras su esposo, siguiéndole después hasta la habitación que compartían.

Una vez dentro, ya sin disimulo, Harry tomó su mano y la examinó concienzudamente. Draco apretó los dientes y soportó estoicamente que el moreno intentara que abriera y cerrara los dedos, agarrotados y doloridos.

- Eres un jodido terco. –dijo Harry.

- Dime algo que no sepa. –respondió él, enarcando su ceja de forma desafiante.

Harry dejó escapar un sufrido suspiro y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Draco se sentó en la cama, molesto, mientras le oía abrir y cerrar armarios. A los pocos segundos apareció con un tarro y una toalla pequeña. Se sentó en la cama junto a él, puso la toalla sobre una de sus rodillas y abrió el tarro. Un olor espeso y penetrante inundó la habitación.

- ¿Por qué esto tiene que oler tan mal? –se quejó.

Tomó la mano delgada y pálida y empezó a untar el primer dedo con el ungüento.

- Podías haberme despertado estas mañana. –Harry miró a su esposo con reproche– También yo recuerdo lo que te dijo Nadia en su última visita. Algo así como que utilizar ciertos hechizos te perjudicaba más que ayudaba.

- Pero es más rápido. –se defendió el rubio– Y hoy tengo mucho que hacer.

- Ya, como provocarle a tu hijo un infarto. –le reprendió Harry– ¿Qué te cuesta que estas cosas las haga Aaron, Draco?

El rubio apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos cuando Harry estiró un poco el siguiente dedo. Aquel ungüento era el remedio más efectivo que habían encontrado hasta el momento. Tardaba aproximadamente media hora en hacer un completo efecto. Draco sabía que con el paso de los años, sería más difícil que su mano respondiera con la misma soltura con la que lo había hecho después del tratamiento de Matt, el medimago de los Chudley Cannons. El medimago que ahora le trataba, un reputado traumatólogo que Nadia les había recomendado, ya le había anticipado que probablemente el deterioro natural de la edad en sus huesos, iba a afectar esa mano de forma mucho más rápida y temprana. Pero el amor propio, era el amor propio. Y Draco se negaba a darse por vencido y a dejar en manos de otros lo que él había hecho toda su vida. Se negaba a ceder el testigo aunque fuera a su hijo. ¡Y él no podía esperar media hora, maldita sea, porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día!

- ¿Duele? –preguntó Harry.

Draco abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada de reprimido tormento.

- Sabes que sí. –respondió en tono seco.

Ese tono árido e inexpresivo que anunciaba una más que segura borrasca. Harry apretó ligeramente los labios y siguió con el siguiente dedo. Pensó que seguramente cuando la fina percepción de Max había sugerido esa mañana que su suegro estaba _algo tenso_, se había quedado corto. Primero, porque la mano le estaba matando y eso siempre era una lógica y desafortunada fuente de irritación para Draco. Segundo porque, después de tres años, y debido a desdichadas circunstancias, Neal, el suegro de Nadia, vendría a comer el día de Navidad. Steven, su marido, había muerto hacía apenas unos meses, después de una larga enfermedad. Y Neal Adams, a pesar de los años y de la prudencia que siempre demostraba, ahora viudo, era siempre un caudal de inacabable malhumor para el rubio. Aunque por Nadia y su yerno, jamás lo demostraba. Se lo comía él solito, no sin antes endilgarle una generosa ración a Harry. Al fin y al cabo, Paul no había resultado ser un mal chico, Nadia era feliz y había ayudado a darles las dos nietas que ambos adoraban. Y tercero… Inconscientemente, Harry negó con la cabeza. No, no podía ser que Draco se hubiera tomado esa tontería tan a pecho. Los cincuenta era una edad maravillosa –que otra cosa se podía decir ya, con cincuenta y cinco a cuestas... Pero ese vigoroso brío que la juventud concede y los años aflojan, dando lugar de vez en cuando a alguna pequeña frustración, tampoco era como para rasgarse las vestiduras. Aunque conociéndole… Harry reconocía que había sido verdadera mala fortuna que sucediera precisamente un par de días antes, cuando celebraran sus 30 años de enlazados. El moreno no pudo reprimir su desazón al recordarlo. Aquella mezcla de circunstancias podía llegar a convertir a su amado esposo en un verdadero cóctel Molotov.

Harry terminó de aplicar el ungüento en un silencio opresivo. Cerró el pote y se limpió las manos con la toalla

- ¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato? –propuso. Se levantó y depositó un cariñoso beso en la pálida frente– En poco rato estará como nueva. –añadió, refiriéndose a la mano.

Draco sólo gruñó y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, tras guardar el ungüento y lavarse las manos, Harry esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Se acercó a la cama y encajó las piernas de Draco entre las suyas, dejándose caer después sobre él.

- Podemos entretenernos en algo mientras esperamos… –sugirió.

Unió sus labios a los fruncidos de su esposo, esperando lograr distraerle lo suficiente como para que se olvidara de todo lo demás, mientras sus caderas empezaban a moverse con insinuación sobre las de Draco.

- No estoy de humor, Harry. –fue la lacónica respuesta que recibió cuando se separó de él.

- ¿No? –el moreno le besó con más intensidad, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Draco respondía sólo por obligación.

Harry se dio media vuelta y también se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón.

- Si todavía le estas dando vueltas a lo del otro día, olvídalo, amor. A veces pasa, y punto. –afirmó mirando al techo.

Draco volvió el rostro hacia él y le dirigió una mirada apática, como diciendo _no sé de que me hablas_. Después se incorporó.

- Nadia y las niñas no tardarán en llegar. –dijo- Hay mucho que hacer abajo. Además, les prometí que haría galletas con formas navideñas.

- ¡Ah¡Eso se me da bien! –Harry se levantó de un salto de la cama. Una leve punzada, acompañada de un pequeño "crec" en la parte baja de su espalda le obligó a quedarse quieto unos instantes. Pero pasó enseguida– Puedo mezclar la masa y aplastarla. –dijo después.

- Amasarla, Harry, amasarla…

- ¡Lo que sea! –respondió el moreno risueño, ya repuesto– ¿Y mi pastel de chocolate, amor? Lo prometiste, recuérdalo.

Draco sonrió por primera vez esa mañana.

- ¡Eres peor que un niño, Harry!

Al cabo de un rato la cocina de los Potter-Malfoy bullía de actividad. Aaron había cortado cuanto había que cortar y lo había dejado pulcramente dispuesto en bandejas para que su padre lo encontrara a punto cuando bajara. Ahora, ambos cocineros trabajaban en perfecta armonía y compenetración. Y el tercero en discordia, con el jersey y los pantalones espolvoreados de harina, hacía pequeñas bolas con la masa para galleta y después las aplastaba, elegía molde –Santa Claus, estrella o arbolito– y las iba colocando en la bandeja untada de manteca que tenía frente a él.

- ¡Una bandeja lista! –anunció Harry alegremente– ¿Ya la puedo meter en el horno?

- Sí, pero ten cuidado, Harry. –le advirtió Draco, siguiéndole atentamente con la mirada.

- Recuerda la última vez, papá. –añadió su hijo.

- ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! –refunfuñó el moreno mirándoles a los dos con hartura.

Pero metió la bandeja en el horno caliente con mucho cuidado. Mucho más del que había tenido el año anterior. Apenas diez minutos después, justo cuando Harry se sentaba dispuesto a rellenar la segunda bandeja, una conocida y cristalina vocecita llegó desde el salón.

- ¡Buelo Arryyyy¡Buelo Acoooo!!

Casi inmediatamente, un pequeño torbellino de tres años entró en la cocina, seguida de su madre, quien intentaba detenerla. Sin esforzarse demasiado, la verdad fuera dicha.

- Carlyn¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no grites, cariño? –Nadia sonrió– ¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Observó divertida como a los dos abuelos les faltaba tiempo para llenar de besos y carantoñas a su nieta, que chillaba y se reía, feliz.

- Vete acostumbrando, hermano. –aconsejó mientras besaba a Aaron– Cuando el tuyo nazca van a olvidarse de que existes.

Aaron también sonrió, sabiendo que su hermana tenía mucha razón.

- ¿Mi niña grande está celosa?

Nadia soltó una carcajada cuando su padre la levantó en el aire haciéndole dar una vuelta completa. Harry besó a su hija tras dejarla en el suelo e, inconscientemente, se llevó la mano a la espalda. ¡Dichosas punzaditas…!

- ¿Estás bien, papá? –preguntó Nadia, viendo el gesto de su padre.

- ¡Yo tero, buelo! –chilló Carlyn alzando sus bracitos.

Harry asintió en dirección a su hija, ignorando aquel segundo crujido en la parte baja de su espalda, y se dispuso a complacer a su nieta.

- ¿Todo bien, cariño? –preguntó Draco, abrazando también a su hija– ¿Y mi otra muñequita?

Nadia rodó los ojos, con expresión resignada.

- Con Paul, en el salón. Durmiendo, papá. –advirtió.

Pero no por mucho tiempo, pensó Nadia negando con la cabeza, mientras seguía a su rubio padre fuera de la cocina.

Cuando el resto de la familia se unió a ellos en el salón, la pequeña Claire, de apenas diez meses, estaba sentada en las rodillas de Draco, más espabilada que cualquiera de los adultos. Sus pequeños y curiosos ojos grises no perdían detalle de cuanto sucedía a su alrededor. Ambas niñas habían heredado los ojos de su madre, y por ende de su abuelo Draco. Pero Claire era más rubita que Carlyn, ésta última físicamente mucho más parecida a su padre.

Paul Adams, quien al igual que su difunto padre trabajaba en el Ministerio, había sido nombrado recientemente Jefe del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos y recibía en ese momento las felicitaciones de sus suegros y cuñados. La conversación siguió hasta que la inquieta Carlyn saltó de las rodillas de su abuelo Harry, anunciando muy decidida que se iba a pintar algo bonito. Harry la atrapó justo a tiempo por la punta de su vestidito, mientras Maximilien se levantaba todo lo presuroso que su estado le permitía, para empezar a recoger rápidamente sus utensilios, ayudado por su marido. Por supuesto hubo pataleo y lloriqueo de protesta. Hasta que el abuelo Draco la convenció de que hacer galletas de Navidad era mucho más divertido. Porque estaba seguro de que, ahora que el abuelo Harry había conseguido hacerse con su nieta pequeña, no la iba a soltar por un buen rato. Aparte de que empezaría la consabida conversación sobre Quidditch con Paul. Cuando llegara su consuegro al día siguiente, que seguía en su puesto como entrenador de los Chudley Cannons, sería mucho peor.

- ¿Te ayudo, papá?

Draco sonrió a Nadia y besó su frente con cariño.

- Vigila que tu hija no se coma la pasta cruda. –dijo– ¿Ya están hablando de Quidditch?

- ¿De qué si no? –confirmó ella, sentándose junto a Carlyn y quitándole un pequeño pedacito de pasta de galleta de la boca. Después olisqueó en el aire– ¿Cordero? –preguntó.

Fue su hermano quien con una sonrisa cómplice respondió.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Es el plato favorito de Mandy.

- A todos os gusta el cordero. –se defendió Draco.

- Ya… –dijo Nadia, con una sonrisa resabida, mirando a su hermano.

Después hubo un pequeño silencio, en el que cada uno pareció concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿La has visto últimamente? –preguntó Draco de repente, volviéndose hacia su hija mayor.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras ayudaba a Carlyn a hundir el molde con forma de arbolito en un trozo de masa.

- Hemos hablado sólo por teléfono, como siempre. –dijo– Y nunca puedo sacarle mucho. –Nadia dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro– Me preocupa. La última vez que Paul y yo fuimos a un partido, jugó como una salvaje. Como después del accidente¿recordáis?

- Prefiero no hacerlo. –reconoció su padre, ahora extremadamente serio.

- Ya hace tres años de eso. –continuó Nadia– Debería empezar a superarlo.

- No es tan fácil. –la defendió Aaron– ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si perdieras de repente a Paul?

Nadia se estremeció sólo de pensarlo. Pero su mente racional apartó de inmediato esa posibilidad.

- Estaba loca por Edan. –le recordó Aaron a su hermana mayor– Y ese accidente fue terrible. Y estoy segura de que Mandy todavía se siente muy mal por lo que le dijo a papá.

- Debería. –afirmó Nadia con rotundidad– Ese tipo era un inconsciente. Y ella perdió completamente los papeles.

- ¿No podrías tener un poco más de sensibilidad? –le recriminó Aaron, molesto.

- Con la tuya esta familia va más que servida, cariño. Además, huir de los problemas no es la mejor manera de afrontarlos. –aseguró Nadia.

- ¡Oh Merlín¡Esta familia agradece tanto la voz de tu razón y tu pragmatismo! –se burló Aaron a su vez– No sé cómo podemos vivir sin ti el resto del año…

En este punto, Draco decidió que era el momento de cortar la discusión, antes de que pasara a mayores. En ocasiones como la presente, dudaba que sus hijos hubieran crecido y se hubieran convertido en adultos.

- Suficiente, Aaron. –después se volvió hacia su hija mayor– Fue duro para todos, Nadia. Especialmente para tu hermana. Tenlo en cuenta antes de que se te ocurra abrir la boca hoy.

Después, Draco dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de desaprobación, en recuerdo de su "casi" yerno. Edan Gallaher era el buscador de los Kenmare Kestrels, equipo irlandés de gran solera, al que se le atribuía la invención de la formación de ataque "cabeza de halcón" que despliegan los cazadores. Edan había conseguido durante tres años consecutivos la _Medalla Conmemorativa de Peligroso Dai_, en honor a "peligroso" Dai Lleyelyn, jugador de los Carphilly Catapults, que se entregaba al final de temporada al jugador de la Liga que había corrido los riesgos más emocionantes e insensatos durante un partido. Mandy jugaba para el Puddlemer United, también como buscadora. Y hasta que le había conocido, no había sido ni insensata ni tomado más riesgos de los necesarios. Ambos se habían enfrentado en más de una ocasión y habían atrapado la snitch para sus respectivos equipos un número igual de veces, sin que uno pudiera llegar a sobresalir por encima del otro en su conteo particular. Pero la rivalidad que se había establecido entre ambos en el campo de Quidditch, había desembocado en algo muy diferente fuera de él. Para absoluto desagrado de Draco. Harry mantuvo una postura neutral. Al menos principio. Él mismo había hecho auténticas barbaridades cuando jugaba para los Cannons. Y Draco no había sido testigo ni de la mitad de ellas. Porque cuando había empezado a jugar de nuevo, cuando su antiguo equipo volvió a contratarle, la experiencia y la edad habían reprimido bastante sus ganas de hacer locuras. Esa era la razón de que Harry, al contrario que Draco, hubiera sido paciente al comienzo de esa relación. Después de todo, Mandy era la única que había seguido sus pasos.

Nadia había estudiado medimagia y se había especializado en Pociones y Herbología Aplicadas. Trabajaba en el departamento de investigación de San Mungo. A sus veintisiete años era ya una reputada medimaga en ese campo. Paul y ella, junto a sus dos hijas, vivían en Londres. Se veían con moderada frecuencia con Draco y Harry porque el matrimonio vivía en Wiltshire durante el curso escolar, en la mansión Malfoy, remodelada desde hacía años como escuela de cocina. Harry volvía allí cada tarde después de sus clases en Hogwarts.

Aaron, a su vez, había decantando sus intereses profesionales hacia la cocina. Había estudiado con el mejor, es decir, su padre. Lo que no siempre, si le preguntaban al menor de los Potter, había sido una ventaja. Porque, fiel a sus principios, Draco había machacado a su hijo menor como a ninguno de sus alumnos. Y la sensibilidad de Aaron se había curtido bastante en el proceso. Ahora, a sus veintitrés años, dirigía los cuatro restaurantes y echaba una mano a su padre en la escuela de cocina de vez en cuando. Sobre todo en la preparación de los cursos de cada semestre. Pero la Petite Etoile seguía siendo la joya de la familia y Aaron había fijado su residencia en París, en la casa familiar. No se había molestado en buscar residencia propia¿para qué? Soltero y despreocupado, en ninguna parte se estaba mejor que en casa, solía decir cuando sus hermanas se lo echaban en cara. Desde allí, viajaba con frecuencia a Londres, donde estaban los otros dos restaurantes, mágico y muggle. Ahora se le había metido entre ceja y ceja abrir uno en Nueva York. Y sólo la llegada de su primer retoño había pospuesto el proyecto. Cuando Max y Aaron se habían casado, y había sido dicho y hecho, Harry y Draco les habían ofrecido quedarse en su casa de París, mientras ellos encontraban la casa donde les gustaría establecerse. Al fin y al cabo, vivían en Wiltshire la mayor parte del tiempo. Después de tres años, el joven matrimonio seguía allí. Al parecer, sin la menor intención de buscar residencia propia.

Draco recordó aquella vez en que le había dicho a Nadia que era ella quien había heredado la habilidad de su otro padre para volar, su manera de moverse en el aire, la destreza que siempre le diferenció de los demás. Y era cierto. Nadia tenía el don Potter. También Aaron había dejado el pabellón a la altura del apellido durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, la verdadera sorpresa había sido Mandy. Había jugado como bateadora en segundo y tercer curso, porque Harry la había colocado en ese puesto, para no enfrentarla a su hermana mayor. Y era una buena bateadora. Pero en cuarto, con Nadia ya fuera de la escuela, se había presentado a las pruebas como buscadora para Gryffindor. Y a su padre no le había quedado más remedio que dárselo. Era rápida, astuta. Volaba con una destreza de la que apenas había dado una pequeña muestra hasta entonces. Y, de pronto, sus padres habían comprendido. Ahogada entre una hermana mayor que brillaba prácticamente en todo lo que hacía y un hermano menor, que además de gozar de las ventajas de ser el pequeño, tenía a sus padres, especialmente a Draco, deslumbrados con sus tempranas dotes para trastear entre ingredientes culinarios y pociones, Mandy se sentía incapaz de destacar en nada. El eterno estigma del hermano mediano.

Harry se había dedicado a partir de entonces en cuerpo y alma a su hija mediana. La había entrenado hasta la extenuación, enseñándole todos sus trucos y tretas. Juntos habían practicado durante tantas horas, que la snitch se había hecho un hueco permanente en la palma de sus manos. Cuando Mandy acabó la escuela, ya había varios equipos disputándose sus servicios. Harry había hecho de su hija una de las mejores buscadoras del momento. Lo único que no había conseguido, era que Mandy quisiera jugar para los Chudley Cannons, recordó asimismo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa. Después de todo, por sus venas corría también sangre Malfoy. Y el Puddlemer United pagaba mucho más.

Cuando apareció Edan Gallaher, Draco supo que habría problemas. Harry le dijo que exageraba. El irlandés era un tipo simpático, abierto, pero bastante temperamental, dentro y fuera del campo. Y Draco no se llevaba bien con los tipos demasiado temperamentales, a excepción de Harry, por supuesto. Su esposo hizo buenas migas con Edan. ¿Cómo no? Después de todo, él también había sido jugador, el Quidditch era su pasión y comprendía mucho mejor que Draco las presiones, la obligación de ganar, pero también de dar espectáculo que cada vez más se exigía a los jugadores. Tal vez Edan fuera un poco arriesgado, reconoció en algún momento Harry, pero ¿cuándo no lo había sido volar en una escoba a tantos metros del suelo, con bateadores golpeando bludgers de hierro que podían partirte la cabeza y cazadores dispuestos a meter la quaffle en el aro contrario, aun a costa de tirarte de la escoba? Además estaba el hecho de que Harry babeaba, literalmente, cada vez que veía jugar a su hija.

Draco se dio cuenta de que algo estaba cambiando en la actitud de su esposo, la primera vez que le oyó decirle a Edan, si bien es cierto que de forma bastante tibia, que tal vez el amago de Wronski que había hecho durante el partido había sido más arriesgado de lo necesario. Harry le había confesado después a Draco que sospechaba que Edan ya tenía la snitch en la mano cuando lo hizo. Y se había arriesgado él y al otro buscador de forma totalmente innecesaria. Tiempo después, Harry reconoció que el juego de Mandy había cambiado. Se había vuelto más espectacular y también más temerario. Innecesariamente temerario. El público estaba entusiasmado. El equipo estaba entusiasmado. Edan estaba entusiasmado. Mandy no podía entender por qué su padre no lo estaba. _Porque los hijos deben sobrevivir a sus padres_, le había dicho la primera vez que ella se lo hizo notar, _y no me apetece tener que despegar tus pedacitos del césped, hija_. Ella se había reído y le había dicho que exageraba. Después, empezó a haber algunos rifirrafes entre los dos, especialmente tras los partidos. Mandy buscaba la aprobación de su padre, que la abrazara y la felicitara como siempre tras el juego. Incluso cuando su equipo perdía, Harry siempre tenía la palabra de apoyo necesaria y le señalaba todo lo que había hecho bien, tanto como sus errores. A veces, sólo era cuestión de que el otro buscador había tenido más suerte. Pero Harry había dejado de mostrarle ese apoyo incondicional que siempre le había dado. Constantemente tenía algo que recriminarle y su hija no entendía por qué. Y el día que Mandy se había roto un brazo, en una maniobra tan atrevida como sobrada, su padre por fin había estallado. Y había soltado las palabras que Draco había estado esperando: que Edan era una mala influencia para ella y que tal vez le conviniera ir buscando a alguien que la indujera a una esperanza de vida un poco más larga. Por supuesto, el temperamental Edan no había podido quedarse callado y había tenido que meter baza en la discusión. Y Harry había acabado diciéndole que si él era un suicida le parecía muy bien. Pero que Mandy, antes que jugadora de Quidditch era su hija y que por nada del mundo iba a permitir que un descerebrado, irresponsable, marrullero y peligroso, que se mal llamaba buscador, arrastrara a Mandy tras sus pasos.

Como suele pasar en estos casos, el padre se quedó plantado mientras la hija se marchaba con el novio poco conveniente, ambos muy ofendidos.

Apenas un mes después, Edan Gallaher se mataba en el partido que su equipo disputaba contra los Falmouth Falcons, un equipo reconocido por su juego duro. Pero no fue culpa de ninguno de los jugadores de los Falcons. Edan efectuó un amago de Wronksi a toda velocidad, seguido del otro buscador. Inexplicablemente no se elevó, sino que colisionó contra el campo, con tan mala suerte que se partió el cuello. Los expertos dijeron después, que tal vez llevara demasiada velocidad para elevarse antes de colisionar. Sencillamente apuró tanto que no le dio tiempo. Harry le dijo a Draco que había sido una peligrosa mezcla de exceso de confianza e inconsciencia. Y Draco estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

La familia al completo había acudido a darle su apoyo a Mandy, que estaba destrozada. Pero tan pronto como ésta había visto a su padre, había sollozado llena de dolor y rabia ¡Estarás contento! Harry había quedado muy tocado por las amargas palabras de Mandy. _Parece que estoy condenado a no entenderme con mis hijas_, le había dicho a Draco al llegar a casa. Y se había ido a volar sin dejar que nadie le acompañara.

Durante los últimos tres años, Mandy había mantenido cierto contacto con sus hermanos. Especialmente con Aaron. También hablaba con frecuencia con Draco, porque éste la perseguía vía móvil de hotel en hotel. Y si bien su hija le preguntaba por Harry y le mandaba recuerdos a través de él, ellos dos no habían vuelto a hablar. Las últimas dos Navidades, Draco había intentado por todos los medios que su hija mediana acudiera a la reunión familiar en París. Pero Mandy había encontrado una buena excusa en cada ocasión. Draco no sabía exactamente por qué, este año lo había logrado. Volver a ver a su hija había ilusionado a Harry mucho más de lo que quería aparentar. Claro que era muy difícil no notar cuando Harry estaba ilusionado.

- No quiero recriminaciones. –insistió Draco, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su hija mayor– Ni alusiones al pasado. Dejemos a los muertos descansar en paz.

- Lo que tenía que decirle a mi hermana, ya se lo dije en su momento. –respondió Nadia malhumorada. Como su padre Draco, no aceptaba fácilmente que alguien pudiera llamarle la atención– No es conmigo con quien tiene que arreglar las cosas.

- Todo irá bien. –aseguró Aaron, dispuesto a poner paz– Papá está más tranquilo de lo que esperaba¿verdad? –sus ojos se desviaron de su hermana a su padre.

- La procesión va por dentro. –aseguró Draco– Así que dadles espacio¿de acuerdo? –sus hijos asintieron– Y esto va para los dos… –sus hijos le miraron con cara de ¿y ahora qué?– Si veis a vuestro padre rondando la nevera o la despensa… –Draco sonrió entonces con indulgencia– …fingid que no le veis y dejadle desahogarse con un poco de azúcar.

Así que una hora después, cuando Harry entró en la cocina enredando con su nieta pequeña en brazos, todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado como para notar el bollo que flotaba de la alacena al bolsillo del goloso abuelo. Sólo Draco se estremeció un poco, al pensar en el bolsillo del pantalón nuevo que había preparado para Harry esa mañana, empastado de crema y azúcar.

Mandy apareció en la casa familiar de París mucho después de lo anunciado, causando a su llegada un pequeño revuelo.

- Vas a ahogarme, papá. –se quejó la joven bruja sin demasiada energía, envuelta en los brazos de su rubio padre.

- ¡Te aguantas! –masculló él– Si hubieras sido más pródiga en tus visitas, no te habría echado tanto de menos.

Mandy miró a su padre, un poco avergonzada.

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó.

- Arriba, ayudando a Paul a acostar a las niñas para su siesta. –fue Nadia quien respondió– Tus sobrinas no tienen la culpa de que te empeñes en llegar a estas horas…

Mandy ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa y salió del salón para buscar las escaleras hacia la planta superior. Las que había subido tantas veces en su niñez y adolescencia, pero nunca con el estómago tan encogido como en ese momento.

Harry y su yerno salían sigilosamente de la habitación donde habían acostado a las pequeñas. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco cuando vio a Mandy subiendo el último peldaño de la escalera. Paul saludó apresuradamente a su cuñada y se fue rápidamente escaleras abajo.

- Hola papá.

Harry se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, mirándola, sin decir nada. Inquieta, Mandy deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su padre hiciera algún gesto, que dijera algo aunque sólo fuera para amonestarle su comportamiento.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada? –titubeó.

- Empezaba a pensar que habías cambiado de opinión. –Harry miró su reloj– Son casi las cuatro…

Mandy negó rápidamente con la cabeza, deseando encontrar las palabras justas; decirle que el tiempo había puesto cada cosa en su sitio y que de Edan sólo guardaba los buenos recuerdos; que haberle perdido ya no dolía. Quería que su padre supiera que le había echado mucho de menos. A todos. Tal vez no al principio, desconsolada por la muerte de su compañero y enrabietada al mismo tiempo. Pero que después se había sentido muy sola. Pero ya se sabe, los Potter son testarudos por naturaleza; y los Malfoy tienden a interiorizar demasiado sus sentimientos…

- Papá, yo… lo siento. –dijo solamente. Tal vez más tarde fuera capaz de poner en palabras todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Entonces Harry caminó despacio hacia ella y se detuvo a un paso de su hija. Por supuesto que se moría por abrazarla. Pero, como padre dolido, antes tenía algo que decir.

- Comprendo que lo que dijiste era producto del desconsuelo que sentías en ese momento, Mandy. –dijo suavemente– Espero que también comprendas el dolor que yo he sentido durante estos casi tres años sin verte.

Mandy asintió y bajó un poco la cabeza, tragándose las lágrimas.

- Temí que tal vez no quisieras verme…

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, hija mía¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no serías bien recibida? –preguntó, abrazándola por fin.

Durante un rato, Mandy lloró en silencio en brazos de su padre. Y él la confortó por esos tres años en los que no había podido hacerlo. Harry no iba a recriminarle nada más. No iba a hacerle reproches que sólo servirían para recrearse en la pena de ambos. Mandy había regresado a casa y era lo único que importaba.

- ¿Qué tal si bajamos? –dijo Harry al fin– Pensarán que también hemos decidido tomarnos una siesta.

Mandy alzó los ojos, tan verdes como los de él y enfrentó la mirada afectuosa de su progenitor.

- No he venido sola. –murmuró. Y añadió antes de que su padre pudiera decir nada– Dan te gustará, papá. Me ha hecho sentar la cabeza. Palabra.

- ¿De veras? –apenas pudo pronunciar Harry. Aquello si era inesperado.

- Es preparador físico. –le explicó Mandy– Le conocí cuando me rompí el brazo¿recuerdas? –cómo no recordarlo, pensó Harry, mientras asentía– Después, tuve algunas molestias y me estuvo ayudando en la recuperación. Volvimos a encontrarnos hace un tiempo y… bueno… llevamos juntos casi un año.

- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada tu padre? –preguntó Harry, un poco sorprendido.

- Porque tampoco lo sabía.

Harry meneó un poco la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación. Mandy seguía siendo una caja de sorpresas. Bien, habría que conocer al tal Dan.

- Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien, pequeña. De veras. –dijo a pesar de todo.

- Vamos a casarnos.

Y las sorpresas no terminaban. El moreno tomó aire. Por lo visto, la cosa iba en serio.

- Pues espero que no tengas tanta prisa como tu hermano. –señaló– A tu padre casi no le da ni tiempo de preparar el banquete.

Mandy arrugó graciosamente la nariz. Y Harry pensó, resignado, que de todas formas la casa era grande y no vendría de dos más.

- Bueno… –Mandy miró a su padre con cierto aire de culpabilidad– …hay algo más… y tú vas a ser el primero… miento, el tercero en saberlo.

En la mirada de su padre, la joven bruja comprendió que se temía lo que iba a decirle.

- Vas a ser abuelo… otra vez.

Pero Harry esperó a oírlo para quedarse apropiadamente sin aire.

- ¿Sabes la cantidad de terapia que voy a tener que hacer con tu padre con tanto niño llamándole abuelo? –dijo después, fingiendo una consternación que en absoluto sentía– Apenas está superando lo de sus dos primeras nietas…

Mandy soltó una sonora carcajada. Y, oyéndola reír otra vez, Harry se sintió el padre más feliz del mundo.

- Papá está guapísimo y nadie diría que ya es abuelo. Seguro que los jovencitos siguen tirándole los tejos, como aquella vez que estábamos en… –Harry alzó peligrosamente una ceja y Mandy tuvo la decencia de morderse la lengua– No te he dicho todavía lo atractivo que estás tú¿verdad? Yo ligaría contigo si no fueras mi padre…

- Anda, –dijo Harry dándole a su hija un cariñoso empujón en dirección a las escaleras– deja de decir tonterías y vamos a conocer a ese prodigio que te ha hecho sentar la cabeza. –sonrió con un poco de malicia– Y a darle otra alegría a tu padre y un nuevo disgusto a su vanidad.

Cuando se reunieron en el salón con el resto de la familia, Draco ya le había sacado a su futuro yerno hasta la talla de sus calzoncillos. Con sólo una mirada, Harry supo que el pobre hombre había pasado la primera inspección y que contaba con la aprobación "preliminar" de su esposo. Harry sonrió.

- Draco, amor, adivina qué… –dijo muy risueño.

El resto de la familia respiró. Todo había ido bien entre padre e hija.

- Lo sé, cariño, este caballero ha expresado su intención de pedir la mano de Mandy. –habló Draco con toda solemnidad.

- De hecho, –le contradijo Harry, no sin cierta ironía– creo que este caballero ya se ha tomado algo más que la mano de nuestra hija.

- ¡Papá! –exclamó Mandy, ruborizándose furiosamente, mientras Dan se hundía un poquito más en el sillón donde estaba sentado.

Pero Harry se sentía eufórico. Era Navidad y tenía otra vez a toda su familia reunida. Acababa de enterarse de que otro nieto venía en camino. ¿Se podía ser más feliz?

- Aaron, por favor, trae un par de botellas de _Perrier Jouet_. –le pidió a su hijo menor.

- ¿_Cuvée Belle Epoque_? –preguntó éste, con el mismo perfecto acento francés de su padre.

Harry asintió. Y añadió.

- Aunque tu padre tal vez necesite una copa de _Courvoisier_ –era el coñac preferido de Draco.

- ¿De qué añada, papá? –preguntó su hijo, siguiéndole el juego– Courvoisier-Carlyn-tres años; Courvoisier-Claire-diez meses; Courvoisier-Noé-previsto en Marzo?

- Con un Courvoisier previsto… –miró a su hija mediana con expresión interrogante.

- Finales de julio. –dijo ésta, con el sonrojo todavía en sus mejillas.

- …para Julio, estará bien, hijo.

- No puedo creerlo… –murmuró Draco.

Y Dan Harrison, futuro esposo, yerno y padre, –no necesariamente en ese orden– supo por primera vez lo que era recibir en propia carne la "mirada Malfoy". Y no le quedaron ganas de repetir la experiencia.

- Creo que esta vez, nuestra Mandy ha elegido bien. –dijo Harry aquella noche, mientras se preparaban para acostarse– Dan parece un buen tipo y ella se ve muy feliz.

- Al menos este arregla lesiones, no las provoca –Draco dejó su cepillo de dientes en el vaso– ¿Has puesto los regalos bajo el árbol?

- Aja. –Harry esbozó una gran sonrisa– Carlyn estaba tan nerviosa que les costará hacerla dormir esta noche.

- Le puse un poco de poción tranquilizante en la leche. –confesó Draco, con un pequeño guiño.

- ¿Y no crees que Mandy se veía realmente feliz? –insistió Harry nuevamente– De hecho, me quedé un poco sorprendido al principio. Esperaba a alguien de su misma edad. Más o menos. Bueno, once años de diferencia tampoco es tanto¿verdad, Draco? Tal vez es lo que ella necesita. Quiero decir que Dan parece muy centrado y responsable. Hasta Mandy se ve como más madura a su lado. ¿Será la maternidad? –Harry interrumpió su monólogo para mirar a su esposo, que se había metido en la cama sin hacerle demasiado caso– ¿Draco?

- Estoy cansado, Harry. Hoy me he levantado muy temprano. –se excusó.

El moreno se dejó caer a su lado con una sonrisita.

- ¿Muy, muy cansado?

- Mucho. –fue la taxativa respuesta.

- Pero hoy es nuestra noche. –le recordó Harry con un pequeño canturreo, acariciando con un dedo la comisura de sus labios– Nunca has estado lo suficientemente cansado como para no atender a nuestra tradición navideña, amor.

- Sorpréndete, Harry. Siempre hay una primera vez. –inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber empleado un tono tan seco.

El moreno dejó escapar un bufido de incredulidad y se sentó en la cama, mirando a Draco con algo de reserva.

- ¿Es por la broma del _Courvoisier_? –preguntó.

- No seas tonto. –después Draco forzó una pequeña sonrisa– Será genial tener a uno más berreando el año que viene.

- ¿Es por Dan entonces?

- Dan me ha parecido un tío estupendo. –admitió Draco con voz cansina– Aunque podría haberse ahorrado lo de pedir la mano cuando ya había saltado mucho más abajo… –refunfuñó al final.

- Es que tú impones mucho, amor. –intentó bromear el moreno– No sabría como decírnoslo…

- Será eso… –ironizó Draco con poco humor.

- Entonces es la mano¿te duele otra vez? –siguió insistiendo Harry– Puedo volver a…

Esta vez fue Draco quien se sentó en la cama, tan de repente que le dio un pequeño empujón a Harry sin pretenderlo.

- Escucha, me hace enormemente feliz ser abuelo nuevamente; creo que Dan y Mandy hacen una pareja estupenda; y no, no me duele nada. –dijo un poco fuera de sí– Sólo estoy cansado y pretendo dormir porque mañana será también un día agotador. Tenemos una familia muy hermosa, pero también muy numerosa. Y mañana vendrán los padres de Max. Y mi querido consuegro Neal.

Harry estudió detenidamente a su esposo, ya sin sonrisa y su buen humor desvaneciéndose por momentos.

- ¿Y dónde está el problema, Draco? Trece personas. Dos, casi ni comen todavía. Cualquier día, en cualquiera de tus restaurantes, alimentabas a muchos más. Me tocó llevar los platos¿recuerdas? –dolidos, los verdes ojos de Harry se clavaron en Draco tratando de encontrar una respuesta– O tal vez sea que te has vuelto supersticioso y el trece no te gusta.

Harry se levantó de la cama y se puso la bata.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Draco, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

- Estoy desvelado. –respondió el moreno, sin mirarle– Voy a la cocina a calentarme un poco de leche.

_Y le añadiré un poco de poción para la frustración sexual_, pensó para sí mismo mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado, para no despertar a los inquilinos de las otras habitaciones.

_Continuará…_

Opciones Agregar historia a Favoritos Agregar autor a Favoritos Envía un Comentario Reporta esto 


	2. Chapter 2

**DE AHÍ A LOS NIETOS… SÓLO HAY UN PASO**

**Segunda Parte**

Draco estuvo durante un buen rato dando vueltas en la cama, intentando auto convencerse de que todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Harry sabía tan bien como él la ilusión que le hacían sus nietos; pero a su esposo le encantaba fastidiarle con ese tema. Bueno, tal vez él también le ponía las cosas bastante fáciles…

Se sentía muy feliz de tener a Mandy otra vez en casa. Y de que hubiera encontrado por fin a alguien sensato. Y aunque Draco se consideraba una persona absolutamente liberal, un ramalazo tradicionalista asomaba la cabeza de vez en cuando; sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus hijos. Suponía que reminiscencia de su estricta educación durante su infancia y adolescencia. Reconocía que hubiera preferido que su hija mediana hubiera seguido todos los pasos en el adecuado orden: presentarles a su pareja primero, casarse después y por último aumentar la familia. Como habían hecho Nadia y Aaron. En fin, Mandy siempre había sido muy suya.

Le había dicho a Harry que estaba tan cansado, que no le quedaba humor para nada más que no fuera dormir. ¿Por qué no se dormía entonces? Porque el sentimiento de culpabilidad no le dejaba. Sabía que no había sido del todo sincero con Harry. La sombra del gatillazo de apenas dos días antes todavía planeaba sobre su orgullo.

Un día de Navidad, treinta y cinco años atrás, Harry le había hecho el amor por primera vez, junto al árbol de Navidad. Lo tenía tan grabado en la memoria como si hubiera sucedido justo el día anterior. Y durante todo ese tiempo, salvo aquellos tres años en los que su esposo no había estado a su lado, jamás habían faltado a la tradición. Si bien es cierto que con la llegada de sus hijos habían trasladado el rito navideño a su habitación, Harry jamás había dejado de amarle con la misma pasión de esa primera vez. Arrepentido de su anterior comportamiento, se dijo que Harry se merecía que se tragara su orgullo y al menos lo intentara. Decidido, Draco se levantó de la cama y buscó su bata. Dejó la habitación con la misma precaución que antes su esposo y bajó silenciosamente las escaleras. No tuvo que llegar hasta la cocina porque Harry estaba en el salón, sentado en uno de los sillones frente al árbol de Navidad, que contemplaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de su presencia. No había ningún vaso de leche a la vista. Puso las manos sobre sus hombros, provocándole un pequeño sobresalto.

- ¿Te has tomado la leche? –preguntó.

- Sí. –mintió Harry– No te preocupes, subiré dentro de un rato. –Draco no se movió– Anda, sube, no tardaré.

- También me he desvelado.

- Lo siento. –Harry volvió un poco la cabeza y besó la mano que tenía en su hombro– ¿Te preparo un poco de leche también?

- ¿De la misma que te has preparado tú?

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

- Sólo dame unos minutos¿de acuerdo? –pidió.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Draco dio la vuelta al sillón, hasta colocarse frente a su esposo. Los ojos de Harry se veían extraños con el reflejo de las llamas de la chimenea en ellos. Extraños y fascinantes. Draco deshizo el nudo del cinturón de su bata y se la quitó despacio, dejando que resbalara por sus brazos hasta el suelo. Después empezó a desabotonar la camisa de su pijama, y cuando liberó el último botón, también la dejo deslizarse, cayendo directamente sobre la bata. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las rodillas de Harry, quien contemplaba arrobado su platinado cabello teñirse de rojo y cobre a la luz de las llamas, y aprisionó sus muñecas sobre los brazos del sillón. Acercó su boca a la del moreno y tomó sus labios sin prisa, lamiéndolos primero y presionando después con lo suyos, levemente, mientras la lengua jugaba en su comisura. Presionó un poquito más, y notó el movimiento nervioso de las manos que querían liberarse para tocarle. Pero Draco mantuvo las suyas firmes sobre las muñecas de Harry. Mordisqueó sus labios y el moreno los abrió ansioso, dejando que le invadiera y recorriera su boca a su antojo. Entonces Draco soltó las manos de Harry, que volaron sin perder tiempo a acariciar su cuerpo. Draco sintió los pequeños mordisquitos en sus pezones y una fuerte excitación golpeó su entrepierna. Nervioso, rogó para que la placentera sensación continuara y siguiera tirando de su virilidad como Merlín manda. Harry estaba salvaje, recorriendo a pequeños mordiscos también su vientre, mientras oprimía sus nalgas con ansiosos apretones.

- Vamos arriba. –jadeó– Vamos arriba, Draco.

Draco se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Detuvo a su esposo, que le había tomado de la mano y tiraba de él hacía la puerta del salón. Harry le miró interrogante y anheloso. Con calma, Draco desató el nudo del cinturón de su bata y como la suya, la hizo resbalar por sus brazos hasta el suelo.

- Draco… –volvió a jadear Harry, cuando el rubio empezó con los botones de su pijama– Por Dios, Draco, necesito…

Pero Draco le calló con un beso furioso, tan fogoso que dejó al moreno temblando y sin aire. Después, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes velados de lujuria y de deseo, Draco se deshizo de sus pantalones, lanzándolos junto con el resto de sus prendas. Se volvió lentamente y caminó hasta el árbol navideño, consciente del movimiento de sus nalgas y de lo que éstas estaban provocando.

- ¡Dios, cómo amo tu culo! –jadeó Harry, al límite de la estimulación que podía soportar sin empezar a comportarse como un animal en celo.

Draco le miró por encima de su hombro y esbozó una sonrisa indecorosa.

- ¿Y a qué estás esperando?

Draco no tuvo casi ni tiempo de tumbarse sobre la alfombra, que Harry ya estaba sobre él. Ayudó a su impaciente esposo a deshacerse de sus pantalones y se deleitó también en las redondas nalgas de Harry. En un descuido del excitado moreno, una de ellas recibió un fuerte y entusiástico mordisco. Seguido de unos cuantos más, hasta que Harry logró defenderse y tumbarle, entre risas y jadeos.

- Esto es una locura… –Harry tomó la erección de Draco en su boca y succionó con ímpetu– …cualquiera podría bajar…

Draco apuntaló sus talones con fuerza y elevó un poco sus caderas, moviéndolas con un ritmo algo frenético.

- Me excita pensarlo. –gimió, empujándose con energía contra la húmeda boca que le estaba llevando una vez más al éxtasis.

Harry dejó entonces su entregado trabajo para separarle las piernas con brusca impaciencia.

- Vas a gritar hasta quedarte afónico. –prometió, sofocado y sudoroso, mirando con expresión libidinosa la hermosa erección que se apretaba contra el vientre de Draco.

Sí, Harry estaba salvaje, alcanzó a pensar Draco mientras su marido se empujaba con fuerza dentro de él.

- Mierda, sí… –Draco dejó escapar un gruñido satisfecho.

Harry salió y volvió a entrar, dispuesto a cumplir su promesa, impulsando sus caderas con vigor, una y otra vez. Draco gimió, jadeó y después intentó no gritar. Tampoco era cuestión de despertar a la familia entera. Por un momento imaginó sus caras y tuvo que contener la carcajada en el hombro de Harry y después, lo mordió para ahogar un gemido demasiado ruidoso.

- ¿Vas a rugir, león? –jadeó cuando en el rostro congestionado y enrojecido de Hary reconoció los síntomas de su inminente orgasmo– Ruge para mí, león. –le incitó, más excitado si cabe, ante la estimulante visión de su esposo a punto de morir de placer.

Sintió los rápidos espasmos y el líquido caliente inundando su interior. Harry se desplomó sobre él con un bramido extraño, exhausto y jadeante. Apenas dos segundos después, Draco sintió la mano de su esposo deslizarse entre sus vientres y envolver su erección, pulsante y ansiosa. Se relajó sobre la alfombra y extendió los brazos a ambos lados, abandonándose a que su cuerpo se sacudiera como quisiera, ahora un poco ahogado por el peso de Harry sobre él. Esperaba que se levantara un poco, pero Harry siguió masturbándole sin moverse apenas. A pesar de todo, Draco estaba tan excitado, tan al borde, que aquella presión extra le hizo explotar en olas de intenso placer. Después, Harry siguió quieto, con el pene de Draco decreciendo en la mano que todavía lo envolvía.

- Harry…

- Dime, amor. –la voz del moreno sonó un tanto forzada.

- ¿Podrías moverte? Me siento un poco aplastado.

La respuesta tardó unos segundos en llegar.

- Me encantaría complacerte. Pero no puedo.

- ¿Bromeas?

- Ya me gustaría.

Draco le empujó un poco, creyendo que Harry tenía ganas de jugar, remoloneando sobre él; sin embargo, el moreno dejó escapar un quejido lastimero.

- Creo que ha sido un tirón, en la parte baja de la espalda. –explicó algo jadeante– Por lo visto el último empujón fue demasiado… vigoroso.

Draco no quería reírse. De verdad que no quería. Pero sus carcajadas, algo ahogadas contra el hombro del moreno, inundaron el silencioso salón.

- Eso, tú ríete. –se quejó Harry, fastidiado.

Draco se mordió el labio y trató de dominar su ataque de hilaridad.

- Dime que tienes la varita en el bolsillo de tu bata. –dijo por fin, logrando serenarse.

- Si tuviera mi varita, amor, ya te habría pedido que me levitaras. –respondió Harry con algo de sorna.

Draco suspiró un poquito. O más bien lo intentó.

- Creo que voy a ponerte a dieta, cariño, pesas más de lo que recordaba.

El aplastado rubio sintió el resoplido de Harry contra su cuello.

- Eso, tu sigue pinchando. Esto no me va a durar siempre¿sabes? Veremos quien se ríe cuando pueda moverme.

- Eso ha sonado a amenaza, amor.

- Por lo que más quieras, Draco. –gimió Harry un poco desesperado– No podemos estarnos aquí hasta mañana, cuando todo el mundo baje a desayunar…

Draco se imaginó el cuadro. Y no supo si reírse o echarse a llorar.

- Vale, voy a ir empujándote hacia un lado, muy despacio. –dijo– Cuando no puedas soportarlo, pararé¿de acuerdo?

- Sí. –aprobó Harry débilmente.

Draco empezó a empujar poco a poco, intentando escurrirse al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Para, para para…! –jadeó el moreno a los pocos segundos.

- Vale, tranquilo.

Volvió intentarlo al cabo de unos minutos. Y al poco, Harry volvió a detenerle.

- ¿Y si lo hacemos de una sola vez? –sugirió– Te doy un solo empujón. Más fuerte. Más dolor, pero…

- Draco, –le interrumpió Harry con la voz constreñida– ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

- ¡Pues ya me dirás tú qué hacemos!

Y de pronto, tras analizar fríamente la situación, Harry empezó a reírse. Entre "ays" y "uys", las carcajadas fueron cada vez más histéricas y sonoras. Draco se unió a él a los pocos segundos. Y cuando el moreno menos se lo esperaba, Draco le dio el empujón definitivo.

- ¡LA MADRE QUE TE PARIÓ¡ERES UN…!

Draco le cubrió rápidamente la boca con la mano.

- ¿Quieres despertar a toda la casa?

Pero Harry tenía una expresión de verdadero dolor en el rostro. Sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear.

- Lo siento, amor. –se disculpó Draco, apenado– Voy arriba a buscar mi varita y te levitaré hasta la cama¿de acuerdo?

Draco se puso rápidamente la bata y cubrió con la suya a Harry. Cuando iba a salir del salón, se topó con su hijo menor, que entraba en ese momento con cara de sueño.

- ¿Qué eran esos gritos? –preguntó el joven con un bostezo.

- Vuelve a la cama, Aaron, no pasa nada.

- Bajaba a buscar un poco de helado para Max. –dijo el joven, fintando a su padre en dirección a la cocina. Y entonces se detuvo– Oye¿qué hace papá ahí tirado?

¡Malditos embarazos y sus antojos!

- Nada. Un pequeño tirón en la espalda. Tú ve a buscar el helado para Max. Yo me ocupo de tu padre.

Pero como ya era inevitable que Aaron se dirigiera a ver qué diantre le pasaba a su otro padre, Draco decidió subir volando a por su varita antes de que bajara más familia.

Aaron se arrodilló junto a Harry. A pesar de que la única luz era la de la chimenea y las lucecitas del árbol de Navidad, pudo ver perfectamente que su padre estaba pálido y desencajado.

- Te ha dado fuerte¿eh?

Harry se limitó a hacer una pequeña mueca.

- ¿Qué caray estabas haciendo? –preguntó el joven con curiosidad.

La respuesta golpeó, de pronto, al menor de los Potter. Su padre no llevaba la bata puesta, si no simplemente por encima, cubriéndole. Un par de pijamas se mezclaban en arrugado montón junto al sillón. Y la repentina cara de mortificación de Harry acabó por despejarle cualquier duda.

- ¡Joder, papá! –exclamó, sin saber como tomárselo.

- Una palabra más y te desheredo. –amenazó Harry entre dientes.

Aaron luchó contra el irrefrenable deseo de soltar la carcajada que empujaba por salir de su boca. Después de todo, un hijo debe ser respetuoso con su padre, sea cual sea la circunstancia. Así que se limitó a preguntar, sin poder evitar, a pesar de todo, cierto tono jocoso:

- De verdad papá¿vosotros todavía folláis?

- Espero que eso sea una afirmación y no una pregunta.

El tono en la voz de su otro padre, de pié detrás de él y con aquella cara de castigo inminente que Aaron recordaba perfectamente de su infancia y adolescencia, le indicó que morderse la lengua era lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel preciso momento.

- Max debe estar preguntándose dónde está su helado. –le recordó Draco en tono cortante– No hagas esperar más a tu marido.

- Te ayudaré con papá primero. –se ofreció él, muy diligente.

- Yo puedo con tu padre, Aaron. –el joven se detuvo en seco– Además de cómo follar, sigo recordando perfectamente cómo se hace un hechizo de levitación.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! –gimió Harry, muy bajito, queriendo fundirse con el suelo.

Mientras Aaron se dirigía bufando hacia la cocina, Draco pronunció el hechizo que levantó a Harry del suelo, muy despacio, procurando moverle lo menos posible. En las escaleras, se les unió Aaron, con una tarrina de helado en una mano y dos cucharillas en la otra.

- ¿Te ofenderás si abro la puerta? –preguntó el joven con cierto retintín, cuando llegaron ante la habitación de sus padres.

Draco hizo un gesto de exasperación y su hijo abrió. Levitó a Harry hasta la cama y le depositó cuidadosamente en ella.

- Gracias, Aaron.

El joven mago suspiró con resignación y dándose por enterado, salió de la habitación. Draco convocó los pijamas que habían dejado abajo y se puso el suyo. Utilizó un hechizo para vestir a Harry.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, amor? –preguntó, preocupado.

- Clavado. –musitó Harry contra la almohada– Esto duele de cojones, Draco.

- Tal vez mi ungüento funcione también con esto. ¿Quieres que probemos?

- Estoy dispuesto a probar cualquier cosa. –gimió el moreno.

Pero antes de que Draco tuviera tiempo de llegar al cuarto de baño, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de forma intempestiva.

- ¡Cómo no me habéis avisado antes!

Nadia, con la bata a medio poner sobre su camisón, su maletín en una mano y la varita en la otra, entró con aire decidido en la habitación de sus padres, seguida de Aaron.

- Nadia… –trató de detenerla Draco.

- ¡De verdad, papá! –le interrumpió ella muy molesta– Que me dedique a la investigación no quiere decir que haya dejado de ser sanadora.

Draco dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y fulminó a Aaron con la mirada. Su hijo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Puedes moverte aunque sea un poco, papá? –preguntó Nadia, apartando las sábanas que cubrían a su padre.

- No. –negó Harry con expresión dolorida.

- ¿Dónde te ha dado exactamente?

- Abajo, en la espalda.

Nadia hizo algunos movimientos con su varita sobre la zona afectada y negó con la cabeza, con expresión ceñuda y concentrada.

- ¿Te duele mucho, Harry? –preguntó Max, a quien nadie había visto entrar y se zampaba su helado tranquilamente, medio escondido detrás de su esposo.

- He tenido días mejores, créeme. –masculló Harry.

- Tienes una buena contractura. –dijo Nadia, emitiendo su dictamen– ¿Te has levantado bruscamente, has cogido algún peso?

Silencio. Profundo y culpable. Hasta que Aaron, con expresión seria y solemne, decidió echar un cable a sus queridos padres.

- Follaban. Que conste que es una afirmación. –aclaró dirigiéndose a Draco.

- Draco, recuérdame que borre a tu hijo de mi testamento. –gimió Harry desde el lecho.

Nadia miró primero a su hermano y después a su postrado padre con expresión de incredulidad. Después a su otro padre, cuya mirada le desafió a dudarlo.

- ¡Merlín bendito! –y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

- Harry, recuérdame que borre también a tu hija del mío, como suelte una sola carcajada. –amenazó Draco, muy estoico.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- ¡Bienvenida, hermanita! –saludó alegremente Aaron a Mandy– Acabas de convertirte en la heredera universal de nuestros padres.

Mandy miró a todos, todavía medio adormilada. Se había levantado para bajar a la cocina a por un poco de zumo o agua, lo primero que encontrara. El cordero que preparaba su padre le gustaba hasta la gula, pero la salsa solía darle mucha sed después. Entonces se dio cuenta de su padre Harry era el único que estaba en la cama, sin moverse.

- ¿Le pasa algo a papá? –preguntó, preocupada.

- Le ha dado un tirón. –explicó Max, relamiendo su cucharilla– Es algo bastante doloroso.

- Pregúntame cómo ha sido. –la invitó Aaron, con expresión inocente.

- ¿Cómo ha sido? –preguntó ella, inocente también.

- Nuestros padres follaban, abajo, en el salón. No, no me preguntes a razón de qué capricho. Pero follaban sin interrogantes, de forma totalmente afirmativa.

Su hermana bizqueó un poco y le miró con más atención, como preguntándose si a esas horas todavía se podía estar de guasa. Paul, que había decidido asomar la nariz, para saber si lo de su suegro era grave, decidió hacer mutis por el foro sin delatar su presencia. Gracias a Merlín, Dan Harrison dormía profundamente en su cama.

- Y a papá le dio un tirón. Me lo encontré tirado junto al árbol, como si fuera un regalo, pero sin lazo. –concluyó Aaron.

Entonces Mandy sonrió y soltó la carcajada que sus otros dos hermanos se habían tragado.

- ¡Anda ya! –exclamó.

- Otra desheredada… –afirmó su hermano, alegremente.

Y volvió su atención hacia la cama, dónde Nadia miraba a su rubio padre con absoluta desaprobación.

- ¡Ya os vale! –recriminó– A vuestra edad estas cosas se hacen en la cama, cómodamente y sin montar numeritos. ¿Veis las consecuencias?

Harry no se hundió más en la cama, porque el colchón no daba para más. Y su riñonada tampoco. Si apretaba más el rostro contra la almohada, se ahogaría. ¿Su hija les estaba diciendo dónde y cómo tenían que practicar sexo, hablándoles como a dos adolescentes que todavía no supieran dónde meterla? Pero entonces la voz de Draco, en ese tono bajo y calmo que nunca presagiaba nada bueno, se adueñó de la habitación. Y Harry supo que las cosas no tardarían en volver a estar en su lugar.

- Mandy, cariño, te estás cayendo de sueño, vuelve a la cama.

Harry oyó un apresurado "que te mejores papá" y supuso que su hija mediana se había retirado a su habitación.

- Aaron, hijo… –el tono fue un poco más mordaz– …vergüenza me daría de tener a mi esposo, con casi siete meses a cuestas, de pie a la una y media de la madrugada, cuando lo que necesita es mucho descanso y que no se le hinchen los tobillos.

Harry imaginó que su hijo menor había intentado decir algo porque a continuación se oyó un rotundo y contundente:

- No me repliques.

La suave voz de Max dio las buenas noches, deseando que se repusiera pronto, mientras Harry imaginaba el gesto contrariado de su hijo menor.

- Buenas noches, papá. –y el tono de voz de Aaron era, efectivamente, el de un Potter mortificado.

Dentro de su campo visual, lo único que Harry podía ver sin tener que moverse un ápice, era el trajín que su hija mayor se llevaba con su maletín, que había depositado sobre la mesilla de noche. Jeringuilla, algodón… aquello tenía toda la pinta de que iba a terminar acribillado.

- Voy a ponerte una inyección, papá. –anunció Nadia con tranquilidad, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de su otro padre– Es más rápido. Mañana te prepararé una poción que te recuperará tan deprisa que podrás fol…

- ¿…follar donde le dé la gana? –terminó Draco, en tono sarcástico– Porque asumo que siendo esta casa de tu padre y mía y ambos mayores de edad, podemos disponer de nuestro hogar de la mejor manera que nos parezca y apetezca.

- Papá…

Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Draco miraba a su hija con los ojos entrecerrados, sus finos labios apretados en un rictus de controlada irritación.

- Como también asumo que en ningún momento has pretendido indicarnos a tu padre y a mí la forma y manera de disfrutar de nuestra relación. –prosiguió.

- Papá, yo sólo…

- …estabas preocupada por tu padre. Lo sé. Por esa razón, comprendo que nunca has querido insinuar que tu padre y yo no podamos dedicarnos a montar los "numeritos" que nos dé la gana, cuando nos dé la gana y donde nos dé la gana. Aunque convendrás conmigo que la palabra "numerito" ha sido totalmente desafortunada.

Nadia dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Conociendo a su padre Draco, pensar que podía salir indemne de sus propias palabras, había sido tan ingenuo como creer que Santa Claus existe. Aunque esa fuera la noche de Navidad.

- Totalmente desafortunada, papá. –admitió, dispuesta a acabar cuanto antes con aquel discurso. Su parte de sangre Malfoy, nunca había llevado demasiado bien las reprimendas.

Pero su padre todavía no había terminado.

- Bien, ya que estamos de acuerdo en todo lo anterior, me gustaría hacer alguna que otra puntualización sobre lo que a ti te ha dado por llamar "vuestra edad". –Draco casi escupió las dos últimas palabras.

Oh, oh,… Nadia supo que habían llegado al momento peligroso de la conversación y que debería meditar cuidadosamente cualquier respuesta. Su parte de sangre Potter, se dispuso a afrontar con valor el chaparrón a punto de convertirse en diluvio.

- Draco, por favor… –suplicó Harry desde la cama– Necesito esa inyección, una poción o un martillazo en la cabeza¡por lo que más queráis!

Agradecida, Nadia se apresuró a ponerle la inyección, pensando que le debía una a su pobre padre. Porque con su atención volcada otra vez en Harry, Draco olvidó su discurso.

Harry gruñó un poquito cuando una insistente mano acariciando su pelo y una voz que se empeñaba en susurrar en su oído, acabó por despertarle.

- ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó con voz soñolienta, sintiendo la boca desagradablemente pastosa.

- Las siete. –Harry logró enfocar el rostro de Draco con cierta dificultad.

Con la ayuda de su esposo, el moreno descubrió que podía darse la vuelta con mucha más soltura de la que esperaba, hasta lograr quedare parcialmente incorporado. La espalda todavía dolía, pero era soportable.

- Nadia te ha traído la poción. Se ha levantado a las cinco de la mañana para prepararla. –y, decididamente, había un deje de orgullo en la voz de Draco.

Harry se tomó la poción ejecutando un sinfín de muecas, preguntándose si los ingredientes almacenados en su sótano junto al caldero y demás, no estarían ya un poco pasados. Pero decidió darles un voto de confianza a los entendidos de la familia. Después de todo, no había maldita poción que tuviera buen sabor.

- Duerme un poco más. –le dijo Draco, arropándole– Con un poco de suerte, la poción tranquilizante que le pusimos anoche a Carlyn en la leche, la hará dormir hasta las nueve.

- No quiero perderme los regalos, Draco… –murmuró ya medio adormilado.

- No te los perderás, amor. –Draco besó su frente con ternura– Aunque tengamos que subirlos todos aquí.

Una hora después, un penetrante olor a chocolate golpeó a Harry directamente en la cara, haciendo rugir un poco su estómago.

- Aaron, ese pedazo de pastel era mío. –masculló.

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro intrigado de su hijo menor a dos palmos del suyo.

- Porque eres mi única competencia en cuanto a chocolate se refiere. –respondió.

- Sólo me he comido un trocito y te he guardado el resto. Pero no se lo diremos a papá¿vale?- Aaron se relamió un poco los labios, todavía impregnados por el sabor de su pequeña fechoría– ¿Cómo te sientes?

Harry se tomó unos segundos para verificar cómo se encontraba realmente.

- Mucho mejor. -determinó- Tu hermana me ha preparado una poción de esas de sabor repugnante, que seguramente hará que pueda levantarme de un salto de la cama.

Aaron sonrió con comprensión.

- Ya sabes, cuanto peor saben, mejor sientan. O eso nos decía papá de pequeños…–después miró a su padre con cierto temor– Pero no lo intentes, por sí acaso. Lo del salto, digo.

Harry hizo una pequeña mueca.

- No voy a tentar mi suerte, créeme. ¡Sólo faltaría otra pequeña reunión familiar como la de anoche! –a pesar de sentirse todavía bastante humillado, Harry se apiadó de la cara de contrición de su hijo– Que no estás desheredado, Aaron… -bromeó.

El joven resopló sobre su flequillo.

- Eso ya lo sé. –después, Aaron esbozó una sonrisita maliciosa– ¿Sabes? –susurró en tono confidencial, acercándose un poco más a su padre– Esta noche tampoco he dormido mucho…

Harry tuvo la impresión de que, en cierta forma, su hijo quería compensar con alguna intimidad propia, la que había sido descubierta la noche anterior.

- …Max estaba tan entusiasmado con todo el asunto, que me hizo cumplir tan pronto llegamos a nuestra habitación.

- ¿A tu marido le pone el dolor ajeno? –dijo Harry, preguntándose si su dulce yerno no sería un sádico encubierto.

- No, lo que le pone es pensar que habré heredado el vigor de mis padres y a vuestra edad estaremos todavía dando saltos en la cama… o donde sea.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Pues me alegro de que algunas tradiciones navideñas…

La llegada de Mandy dejó la frase en el aire.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, papi? –Mandy se subió con cuidado a la cama y se acurrucó mimosa junto a su padre después de llenarle de besos– Nadia dice que a Carlyn ya no hay quien la sujete y papá pregunta si subimos o bajas.

- Bajo. –afirmó Harry con determinación.

- ¿Seguro? –preguntó Mandy, no muy convencida, dándole una rápida ojeada a su hermano.

- Que bajo. –repitió Harry en un tono más firme– ¿Me dais mi bata, por favor?

Harry logró llegar al salón, custodiado por sus dos hijos, con su paciencia rozando el límite, porque ambos se habían empeñado en ayudarle a bajar las escaleras, quieras que no. Y no hubo manera de hacerles entender que podía hacerlo perfectamente él solo. Despacio, pero sin ayudantes. Una vez en el salón, sus hijos le sentaron en el mismo sillón en el que la noche anterior había estado Harry rumiando su frustración sexual. Y por un momento, pensó que más le hubiera valido haberse quedado rumiándola. Después pensó que no. Que ese Draco de nuevo lujurioso y gimiente, bien lo había valido. A pesar de que ahora toda la familia –incluidos los recién llegados– estuviera al tanto de un acto tan íntimo.

Le agradeció a Nadia su desvelo para prepararle la poción y declinó amablemente el ofrecimiento de su futuro yerno de hacerle un masaje, a pesar de que Mandy se puso pesada e insistió varias veces en ello. Max le dio un abrazo muy significativo, sus grandes ojos castaños brillantes y admirados; y Paul le sonrió algo encogido, sin saber qué decir. Finalmente, Draco se sentó en el brazo del sillón, a su lado, y desde allí extendió una mirada de advertencia a toda la familia: dejad a vuestro padre y suegro tranquilo. Harry por fin logró relajarse y disfrutar de la emoción y los chillidos de Carlyn, mientras que Claire parecía mucho más interesada en los papeles de brillantes colores que en sus nuevos juguetes.

Una vez todo el mundo hubo abierto sus respectivos regalos, inundado el salón de jaleo y risas, de papeles y cajas vacías esparcidas por todas partes, Draco anunció a su familia que el desayuno estaba preparado en la cocina.

- ¡Espera papá! –dijo Aaron con esa sonrisa radiante, tan parecida a la de Harry, que el menor de los Potter esbozaba siempre cuando algo le desbordaba de entusiasmo– Tenemos algo más para papá y para ti.

Sorprendido, Draco volvió a sentarse en el brazo del sillón y miró a Harry con expresión desconcertada. La misma que le devolvió su esposo.

- Como sea una bromita relacionado con lo de ayer, aquí hoy corre la sangre. –masculló Harry por lo bajo.

- ¿Te refieres a algo así como un manual de sexo seguro para mayores de cincuenta años? –bromeó Draco a su vez.

- Sí, cariño, algo así como una guía contra engatilladas y contracturas…

Ambos rieron, mientras observaban el trajín que se había apoderado de pronto de todo el mundo. Aaron, Max, Paul y Dan –este último era el único que parecía no saber muy bien de qué iba la cosa– desaparecieron por la puerta del jardín para volver al cabo de un rato con un inmenso paquete, plano y rectangular, que llevaban entre los otros tres, mientras Max, al frente, les dirigía. Tenía todo el aspecto de ser un cuadro.

- ¿Crees que nos lo van a regalar con dibujitos, cariño? –susurró Harry a su esposo, contemplando con curiosidad los esfuerzos que los tres jóvenes realizaban para dejar el gran paquete frente a ellos, para lo que tuvieron que recurrir a un par de sillas donde apoyarlo.

- Sí, y a tamaño elefante porque le tienen mucha consideración a tu miopía, amor…

Un ligero carraspeo de su hija mayor, interrumpió el sarcástico diálogo.

- Padres… –empezó Nadia muy solemne– …mis hermanos y yo hemos decidido que ese cuadro que tenéis encima de la chimenea no nos gusta y que ya era hora de que lo sustituyáis por otro con mucha más clase.

- Pues es un Michel Montigne, bonita. –le recordó su rubio padre con cierto mosqueo.

Su hija sonrió enigmáticamente.

- ¿Nos hacéis el honor? –preguntó Nadia después, señalando el inmenso regalo.

- Perdona que no me levante, cariño. –respondió Harry con ironía– Pero estoy seguro de que a Carlyn le encantará romper mi parte de papel.

- ¡¡¡Siiiii!!!

Y la pequeña se puso a ello con gran entusiasmo, ayudando en la tarea a su otro abuelo. De pronto la niña, exclamó sorprendida:

- ¡Toi yo!

Y su hermana Claire, en brazos de su madre, mientras que ella estaba en los de su padre. El matrimonio se encontraba de pié, detrás de un elegante sofá rojo rubí. Sentada en un de los brazos podía verse a una sonriente Mandy, sola de momento. Y en el otro a Aaron, con un Max muy delgadito y estilizado de pie a su lado, cuyas manos reposaban en los hombros de su marido. Sonrientes y orgullosos, con una cara de satisfacción que no podían con ella, Harry y Draco entrelazaban sus manos sentados en el sofá.

Toda la familia miraba expectante a los abuelos, que se habían quedado sin habla. Inconscientemente, ambos había entrelazado sus manos igual que en el cuadro, cuando Draco se había sentado de nuevo junto a Harry para contemplar la obra.

- Draco, –dijo Harry finalmente, tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta– ese cuadro de la chimenea siempre ha sido feo de narices, reconócelo.

Draco, tan emocionado como él pero mucho menos dispuesto a demostrarlo, entrecerró los ojos y estudió la pintura con expresión concentrada. Después preguntó muy serio, señalando a su rostro sonriente en el cuadro:

- ¿Y era absolutamente necesario pintarlo con tanto "detalle"?

Como era previsible, Aaron, un poco molesto porque el autor de la obra le tocaba muy de cerca, fue el primero en picar el anzuelo.

- ¡Joder, papá! –pescozón de parte de su hermana por utilizar ese lenguaje delante de sus sobrinas– ¡Para cuatro arruguitas que tienes¡Si te dan carácter¿No es cierto, Max?

Draco se levantó sonriendo y abrazó con cariño a su hijo menor, mientras Max negaba con la cabeza en ademán resignado.

- ¡Alma cándida! –se burló afectuosamente su padre– Sí naces más Potter, no naces, hijo.

Por supuesto, aquella preciosa obra de arte familiar había salido del pincel de Max, quien, con paciencia, había realizado el cuadro durante los meses que sus suegros estaban ausentes de París. Y aunque las figuras no se movían, el artista aseguró que el cuadro era, de hecho, mágico. Preparado para añadir a los futuros miembros de la familia sin ningún problema.

Media hora después, con el nuevo cuadro debidamente colgado sobre la chimenea y el otro guardado, de momento, en el trastero, la familia disfrutaba de un alegre y bullicioso desayuno en la cocina.

- ¿Y a qué tradición navideña te referías antes? –preguntó de pronto Aaron, que estaba sentado a la derecha de su padre Harry, quien presidía una de las cabeceras de la mesa.

- ¿Tradición navideña? No recuerdo haber dicho nada sobre tradiciones navideñas… –negó el moreno.

- Sí lo has dicho, papá. –afirmó Mandy– Justo cuando yo entraba en tu habitación esta mañana.

- ¿De veras? –inconscientemente, Harry dirigió una mirada a Draco, al otro lado de la mesa frente a él– Pues no lo recuerdo…

- Oh, oh… –Aaron sonrió ampliamente, alertado ante ese intercambio de miradas.

Mandy, sentada al otro lado de su padre Harry, le miró con picardía y también sonrió.

- Anda, papá, cuéntanoslo.

Harry le dio otro mordisco a lo poco que quedaba de su pastel de chocolate. Por lo visto había que contracturarse la espalda para que a uno le dejaran comer en paz lo que le apeteciera.

- No hay nada que contar, Mandy. –dijo después– De verdad. Ni siquiera recuerdo de que estábamos hablando Aaron y yo en ese momento.

- Vaya, gracias, papá. –saltó su hijo, ofendido– Me encanta saber el caso que me haces cuando hablo contigo.

Harry se removió, sólo un poquito, sobre el montón de almohadones que le habían puesto a su silla y decidió que seguir jugando a despistar era su mejor opción. ¿Quién coño le mandaba hablar sobre tradiciones navideñas? Seguro que la culpa la tenía alguno de los ingredientes de la maldita poción, que le había dejado tan flojo y relajado.

- ¡No, no puede ser! –Aaron soltó de pronto una carcajada maliciosa– Recuerdo perfectamente lo que acababa de explicarte. Y tú también lo recuerdas, papá. –apuntó con el dedo a su padre, en ademán acusador.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Nadia le dirigió a su hermano menor una mirada de fastidio.

- ¿Por qué eres siempre tan pesado, Aaron? –le reprochó, muy en su papel de hermana mayor– Nunca sabes cuando debes parar.

Pero su hermano la ignoró y siguió con los ojos clavados en su padre, esperando a que se decidiera a dar una explicación. Ahora, a excepción de Carlyn y Claire, la familia entera estaba pendiente de Harry. Y Harry, como la noche anterior, deseó poder desaparecer del mundo unas cuantas horas. Difícilmente iba a olvidar esa Navidad, pensó.

- Vuestro padre y yo, formalizamos nuestra relación una mañana de Navidad, junto al árbol navideño.

La voz de Draco sonó calmada y firme, extendiéndose suavemente a lo largo de la mesa. Dando muestras de una perfecta sincronización, la familia entera volvió sus cabezas hacia la otra cabecera de la mesa. Harry levantó la mirada de su plato, para encontrarse con un gris transparente, veteado de un azul tan pálido que apenas era distinguible.

- Y como vuestro padre es un romántico empedernido, –Harry ladeó un poco la cabeza, observando intensamente a su esposo y preparándose para lo que pudiera soltar– lo convertimos en tradición. Hasta que llegasteis vosotros y tuvimos que conformarnos con nuestra habitación.

- Wow… –exclamó Max, totalmente encandilado.

Después miró a Aaron, su marido, como diciéndole que ya estaban tardando en buscarse su propia "tradición".

- Me temo que el arrebato de anoche fue culpa mía. –prosiguió Draco sin el menor asomo de incomodidad– Pero¿qué puedo deciros? Vuestro padre sigue siendo totalmente irresistible.

Harry se preguntó si con cincuenta y cinco años todavía se puede enrojecer. Y por el calor de sus mejillas, llegó a la conclusión de que sí. Se podía.

Nadia, sentada junto a Draco, apretó cariñosamente la mano de su padre.

- Nada, papá, que estás en tu casa. –ironizó, con la vena Malfoy asomando en la punta de la lengua, y en respuesta a los reproches recibidos la noche anterior.

De tal palo, tal astilla, pensó Draco con resignación.

- Y yo pensando que besarse en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel era totalmente romántico. –musitó Aaron.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron entonces una mirada cómplice. La de Draco, completamente consciente. La de Harry, producto de su poca predisposición al disimulo.

- ¡Oh, por favor! –exclamó su hijo menor alzando las manos al tiempo que una sonora carcajada.

- Bueno, una noche no demasiado fría y con un buen hechizo desilusionador, se puede volar hasta la parte más alta… –dio a entender Harry, que hasta ese momento había estado callado, todavía un poco sorprendido por la inesperada confesión de Draco– Pero llévate una manta, seguramente después lo agradeceréis.

- ¿Y por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes? –exclamó Mandy, volviéndose con los ojos brillantes hacia Dan, su prometido.

Él la miró con una expresión algo recelosa.

- Cariño, ya sabes que para eso de volar soy bastante patoso. –se excusó– Que más bien me gusta mantener los pies bien pegaditos al suelo…

- Perfecto. –aprobó Draco– Con una que esté en las nubes es más que suficiente.

Pero Mandy siguió mirando a Dan con expresión traviesa y él dejó escapar finalmente un suspiro de rendición. ¡Joder! Y él acojonado porque uno de sus futuros suegros era Harry Potter y el otro hijo de un mortífago de la era Voldemort. ¡Pues sí que había resultado ser entretenida la familia!

- ¿Algo más que debamos saber? –preguntó Aaron mirando alternativamente a sus dos padres– Lo pregunto por si ha quedado alguna "tradición" que no hayáis probado y podamos estrenar los demás…

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Nadia le dirigió una mirada divertida a su hermano menor.

- El abuelo Severus siempre ha dicho que tú eres el inesperado resultado de un épico revolcón en la cocina de la Petite Etoile. –recordó– Así que, a esa, también llegas tarde, hermanito.

En ese momento, Harry dio las gracias a que Severus hubiera tenido que quedarse en Hogwarts, con los alumnos que no habían podido ir a casa por Navidad. De lo contrario, y una vez más, hubiera tenido que escuchar la historia de la poción y su embarazo. Y es que el bueno de Severus no se cansaba de sacarle los colores, pasaran los años que pasaran. Y desde la muerte de Remus, el hombre estaba cada vez más insoportable.

- Y tú, si no recuerdo mal, el producto de una poción experimental del abuelo. –le recordó Aaron con sonsonete– Y del despiste de papá.

Harry observó a Draco quien, tomándose tranquilamente su café, no parecía ni incómodo ni avergonzado, –claro que¿cuántas veces se podía ver a Draco avergonzado por algo?– por un tema de conversación demasiado íntimo ni nada apropiado para el desayuno de una mañana de Navidad. También era verdad que la rapidez de reflejos de Harry siempre había sido mucho más notable a la hora de lanzar hechizos o atrapar una snitch, que a la de comprender el arte de la manipulación sutil.

- En realidad soy la única que no fue una sorpresa¿verdad papá? –apuntó Mandy, muy orgullosa, dirigiéndose a Harry– A mí me engendraron en Los Cabos, México, probablemente en una barca¿verdad papá? –y esta vez se dirigió a Draco.

Draco asintió. Y después dijo:

- O en el jacuzzi, o en la playa, o… ¿te acuerdas del bar mexicano, Harry, de ese día que nos pusimos ciegos a tequilas?

Pero tampoco era cuestión de insinuarle a su hija que podía haber sido concebida en el servicio de un bar del hotel, con sus padres de tequila hasta las orejas. Así que obvió ese detalle.

- De verdad, Dan, no es lo que parece. –se disculpó Harry, algo o más bien bastante azorado– Mi esposo y yo solemos ocupar nuestro tiempo en muchas más cosas de las que puedas juzgar por todo lo que has oído.

- Merlín me libre de dudarlo. –respondió el hombre, quien ya empezaba a cogerle el tranquillo a la familia– De hecho, no sé si habréis considerado alguna vez el subidón de adrenalina de un vestuario… o el morbo de una camilla de la enfermería…

Harry parpadeó un par de veces y después le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café con leche, consciente de que la atención de todos estaba otra vez sobre él.

- Er… para qué te voy a engañar… –acabó diciendo con una sonrisa culpable.

- O la Torre de Astronomía… –intervino inesperadamente Paul. Después aclaró con un pequeño carraspeo– La reunión de ex alumnos de hace dos años…

Nadia entrecerró los ojos y miró a su marido, ladeando un poco la cabeza, de la misma forma en que a veces lo hacía Draco, cuando Harry le sorprendía con algo inesperado. Después sonrió con picardía, dispuesta a tomarse la revancha por aquella imprevista confesión de su marido.

- Anda, cuéntale pues que a veces lo hacíamos en su despacho. –Nadia miró a su padre Harry con una gran sonrisa– Es que nos ponía mucho pensar que podías pillarnos…

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo. Draco negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Así que Harry se limitó a moderar el aire que iba a soltar en un solo resoplido y su mirada se perdió a través de la mesa, hasta llegar a los ojos grises que chispeaban su triunfo. De todas formas, aunque fuera un poco lento, Harry siempre llegaba. Y cuando justo en ese momento la lucecita se encendió en su cerebro, tuvo que admitir que su esposo era verdaderamente brillante.

- Bueno… –Mandy le dio unas cuantas vueltas a la cucharilla que tenía en la mano– …si eres ágil, flexible y con un buen sentido del equilibrio… –la joven bruja miró al resto de la familia con una sonrisa traviesa– …deberías probar una escoba…

Un montón de carcajadas y exclamaciones de incredulidad acompañaron a la declaración de la mediana de los Potter-Malfoy. Dan la miró con cara de pánico. Evidentemente, estaba de más preguntar con qué loco había realizado semejante práctica. Lo que Draco sí se preguntó fue si verdaderamente la pareja iba a funcionar. Aunque lo de que los polos opuestos se atraen, a veces era cierto.

- Para que luego digas que tus hijos no tienen imaginación… –suspiró en dirección a Harry, que ahora le miraba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisita formándose en sus labios. Draco frunció el ceño– ¡Ah no¡Ni lo pienses, Potter!

Harry sonrió con beatitud, como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida. Pero Draco le conocía lo suficiente como para casi poder oír sus pensamientos. Así que, desde la otra cabecera de la mesa, le envió su mirada de advertencia más severa. Harry le guiñó un ojo y frunció apenas los labios, enviándole un casi beso. Draco alzó su ceja, convirtiendo su advertencia en helada amenaza. Y Harry, demostrando cuánto le impresionaba tal despliegue, limpió sus labios cuidadosamente con la lengua de restos de chocolate. Al parecer de Draco, de forma totalmente provocativa e inoportuna, en un momento en que la libido iba tan suelta a lo largo y ancho de la cocina.

La muda conversación de los esposos había pasado desapercibida por sus hijos, ahora enfrascados cada uno en sus propias hazañas. Aaron, en aquel momento, se explayaba sobre las utilidades de un buen pincel, para vergüenza de un muy sonrojado Max, que insistía sin demasiado éxito en que había niños pequeños delante. Ni decir tiene que Carlyn había estado muy entretenida durante todo el desayuno con sus nuevos juguetes. Y que la pequeña Claire, medio adormilada en el regazo de su madre después de su papilla, era quien menos podía entender sobre lo que allí se hablaba.

Mientras sus hijos recogían los utensilios del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa, Harry, arrellanado en sus almohadones, siguió observando a Draco, quien con tranquilidad se tomaba su segunda taza de café, al tiempo que hacía volar el caballito alado de Carlyn y ésta daba pequeños saltitos intentando alcanzarlo. La bulliciosa cocina quedó limpia y prácticamente vacía a los pocos minutos.

- No empieces sin mí, papá. –advirtió apresuradamente Aaron, a quien su marido arrastraba decididamente hacia la puerta– Vuelvo en… que no tardo.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la cocina y Harry y Draco se miraron.

- Creo que las hormonas de Max andan algo desatadas. –dijo Harry con una pequeña mueca.

Draco se estiró con pereza y después sonrió.

- Habrá que comprobar si en su caja falta algún pincel…

Se miraron durante unos instantes, antes de estallar ambos en carcajadas.

- ¿Sabes? Has estado magistral. –alabó Harry.

Draco caminó hacia él con una sonrisa orgullosa pintada en su rostro y se hizo un hueco entre la mesa y las piernas del moreno.

- Decidí aprovechar tu pequeño desliz, cariño. –y adoptando un tono un poco pedante declaró– Y debo decir que ha sido tan fácil, que hasta yo mismo me sorprendo.

- Hasta el buenazo de Paul ha entrado al trapo. –la sonrisa de Harry decayó entonces un poco– ¿Qué crees que pensará Dan de nosotros?

- ¿Realmente te importa? –preguntó Draco en tono burlón.

En su mirada, Draco comprendió que Harry todavía se sentía un poco sobrepasado por todo el asunto. Así que abrazó a su esposo con cariño y depositó un beso en el negro y brillante cabello. No cabía duda sobre a quién había salido Aaron.

- Lo realmente importante, –dijo después, adoptando un tono mimoso y consolador– es que nadie recordará esta Navidad por lo que sucedió ayer en el salón. –depositó otro beso mientras escurría las rebeldes hebras entre sus dedos– Sino como la Navidad en la que todo el mundo se vanaglorió de sus proezas y dejó su intimidad tan expuesta como la nuestra.

Harry restregó su rostro contra el estómago de Draco, reconfortado en su cálido abrazo.

- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? –musitó.

Draco soltó una carcajada suave y condescendiente.

- ¿Morir de vergüenza?

Harry se limitó a gruñir apaciblemente y a dejar que Draco siguiera agasajándole con sus caricias. Poco a poco, una pequeña sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios, hasta convertirse en una más amplia y más bien truhana.

- Y volviendo a lo de la escoba, amor…

Draco fingió no haberle oído. Algo totalmente inútil, ya que entre las cualidades –o defectos, según se mire– de Harry estaba su proverbial tozudez. El moreno abandonó su cómodo apoyo y levantó el rostro hacia él. Draco se encontró con esa sonrisa risueña y feliz, tan difícil de pasar por alto. Y esa mirada verde, radiante y parlanchina, que no necesitaba de palabras para hacerle saber lo que quería. El último bastión de resistencia de Draco, fue inclinarse para acariciar con cuidado la parte baja de la espalda de su esposo, en una clara insinuación.

- Ya casi no me duele, nada, nada… –aseguró Harry, animoso.

Draco apretó un poco los labios y trató de mantenerse serio. Cosa que consiguió durante poco más de dos segundos.

- ¡Salazar bendito, Harry! Tu hija tiene veinticuatro años y nosotros…

- ¿Quién está hablando de la edad ahora? –le interrumpió Harry con un brillo burlón en sus verdes ojos.

Draco entrecerró los suyos y ladeó un poco la cabeza. Harry disfrutó intensamente el momento, porque sabía que era uno de esos pocos en los que su esposo no encontraba qué decir. Y antes de que pudiera ocurrírsele una respuesta de esas que le desmontaban a él, Harry le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y le obligó a inclinarse hasta alcanzar sus labios y compartir un beso con sabor a café y a chocolate.

- Eres un vanidoso adorable. Te quiero también por eso.

Draco sonrió.

- No pienso follar sobre una escoba, Harry.

Harry frunció un poco los labios.

- No a demasiada altura, justo para que mis pies no toquen el suelo, lo juro.

- Te recuerdo que la última vez que dijiste eso, saliste por el balcón de nuestra habitación.

- Compraré arneses…

- Si lo vendieran, te mandaría a comprar un poco de sentido común, cariño.

- ¿Es tu última palabra, amor?

- Definitivamente.

- Aja…

El 5 de junio de 2036, Draco Lucius Malfoy cumplió 56 años. Y lo celebró sobre una escoba, follando como un loco, a más de 200 metros de altura, sin engorrosos arneses, sobre la parte más escondida del Lago Negro, en Hogwarts. Reconociendo, además, que había sido el polvo más _adrenalítico_ de toda su vida. El matrimonio Potter-Malfoy acordó repetir la experiencia el 31 de julio de ese mismo año. Nunca era tarde para institucionalizar nuevas tradiciones.

Además, esta vez, no pensaban contársela a sus hijos…

**FIN**


End file.
